Jade Valhalla
Jade Valhalla (ジェード バルーアラ, Jeedo Baruuara) is the younger sister of Keith Maverick and a double-agent working for the region of Caelum. Jade herself was the cause of committing espionage within her former homeland, Fiore and its downfall to economic depression. This happens right after the exile of Keith leaving Fiore that she has started to make her move. She was called a theft hacker from across the network of Super Archive for hacking into many of Fiore's secret domains on the server's channel itself. Appearance ??? Personality ??? History ??? Synopsis ??? Equipment The Sharpshooter of Eagle Eye's Bracer (ス シャーウプシューター オフ イアグル イーエス ブレーサー, Su Shaaupushuutaa ofu Iaguru Iiesu Bureesaa) is a leather strap that Jade Valhalla hides under her red coat. It is equipped on in her left hand, covering the interior of the forearm by itself. This protects Jade from any harms way when it comes to archery while shooting such as injury by the string of the bow, but including the flight pattern of an arrow's stabilization. Additionally, this also helps Jade as it prevent loose clothing from catching the bow string. With Jade's practice mastery over assassination and stealth killing many mages upon escaping Fiore and not getting caught, Jade has always worn this bracer in times when in case of desperate measures upon getting caught of espionage. Due to the element behind it, the bracer supported her until the very end of time from such susceptible damages in the first place. However, Jade doesn't always bother trying to wear it at times when needed to anyways though she only chose to in order to get the fun and feel out of it, using the bracer as a one ticket to matching her own clothing style. Additionally, Jade can also use it to thoroughly killed someone silently without warning or heard unlike the usage of guns in which create the disturbances of noises by a mere gunshot. Magic and Abilities Powers and Abilities Master Hacking Archive-Specialist: Jade Valhalla was a shut-in NEET for most of of her personal life as she didn't attend any schools nor tutelage practices. Whereas Jade has always tend to used Archive for reading historical records while training it up from pure intuition everyday. This in fact spurted her to have instinctive mastery over the usage and mainframe of the Magic, Archive and its own weakness digitally. In a way, it allows Jade to hack quickly through difficult passwords of information, bypassing the different ranking of online security levels without passwords needed. Not only that, but implementing various viruses that proves quite vitally harmful to the users of Archive and the Magic Council's Super Archive. Jade was able to hacked into the Magic Council's Super Archive and used it as her main domain to manipulate the recorded data stored inside of it. Furthermore, re-modifying the Magic Origin of Archive for her own usage simply to create a stronger version. This would in forth makes it even more very complex and impossible to decipher for other Archive users and the Magic Council because of espionage from within that Magic's Origin later on. They won't be able to handle the usage of Archive's ability when it is no longer under their safe control anymore due to insecurity. Without a doubt, Jade is a problem solver when it comes to breaking down codes such as the password of any Archive users out there for anything no matter how challenging it is for her to decipher. Objectively, he can break any sort of codes that have been placed, decoding and solving mysterious messages, which may have a lead to some clues. The user can also break certain seals that have encrypted messages or symbols. Jade's hacking skills takes her so far back as to manipulate her brain signals from inside simply, protecting information to avoid being leaked or transferred. In a way, this will usually caused confusion for the magic Council of who's the suspect behind interfering with their Magic. More so, Jade can used her Archive to interact with the real world, allowing it to take in contents of information across Fiore and the world upon download. On the other hand, Jade will still be able to know how to perceive and generate magical transmissions without needing to accessed any standard source of communication from Archive alone. Jade's greatest asset to hacking was when she connects her Archive to some one else's, enabling her to collect valuable information from different areas of the world. This would include most market places, operations, organizations, and their businesses. Magic Gem Magic Gem (魔法の宝石, Mahō no Hōseki) is a support-type Holder Magic used by Jade Valhalla. Though a support-type magic, Jade utilizes the spells as offensive and defensive in manner with this magic. It makes use of magical gems that can have various effects when filled with the user's own magical power. These effects can vary depending on which gem is used, they can heal wounds, create shields and various others. Whereas when Jade throw the gems within the air, it will explode upon getting into contact with the intended target. Essence Magic Essence Magic (エッセンス・マジック, Essensu Majikku): Essence Magic is a rare Magic of an unknown classification (recently discovered to be Caster Magic); only taught to S-Class or above Mages. Essence Magic, as the name implies, allows the practitioner to manipulate the faint traces of eternano that resides in the atmosphere, as well as the traces of eternano that is traced around magical items. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs; thanks to being around land which was in the Human-Dragon War, has faint traces of eternano around it, however small. Thanks to Essence Magic, the practitioner is capable of grabbing ahold of this eternano and yanking it in order to manipulate it either subtly or unsubtly, allowing them to morph its movement, or even alter its physical characteristics. A prime example of Essence Magic is that the user is capable of forcing a beverage to assist them in drinking it by manipulating the eternano which is shrouded around the area, focusing it into a single point that forms an invisible hand which draws the liquid into the user's mouth. Likewise, by pulling on traces of eternano which reside within the sea, a practitioner of Essence Magic is capable of traversing across its surface without falling through; and many more feats are possible, making Essence Magic highly versatile. When utilized in combat, with Essence Magic, the user is capable of manipulating small passageways of eternano in the environment and focusing them around their limbs; drastically enhancing their physical power. By using this, the user is capable of drastically enhancing the range and power of their unarmed and armed attacks; meaning that strikes that would seemingly or normally miss will actually be able to strike the target with relative ease. At its strongest point, a single blow has enough force to cripple and completely finish off their foe easily. The enhanced speed and perception of magical energy gained by Essence Magic allow the user to evade the attacks of their enemy at the last possible moment. The user is capable of driving the eternano directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike upon them; causing strong direct and internal damage, and it is even capable of damaging somebody who is being protected by magical defenses. Spells * Essence Shift (エッセンス・シフト, Essensu Shifuto): Essence Shift is a special form of high-speed movement unique to the users of Essence Magic; when performing Essence Shift, the practitioner senses numerous "paths" of eternano within the current vicinity, before using Essence Magic to yank on the numerous channels of eternano beneath the practitioner's feet; increasing the elasticity of the ground or air beneath them, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. When in motion, by grabbing ahold of various eternano "paths", the user is capable of accelerating their movements, subsequently strengthening the force of their attacks while also moving so fast as to produce a blur of magical energy when in motion. When performing an Essence Shift, the user moves so swiftly that that they create countless after-images of themselves while in motion. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing the user to pull off numerous blows to their opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can deceive an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. * Eternano Manipulation: Thanks to Essence Magic's special ability, the user is capable of grasping at potentially near-infinite "strands" of eternano which is saturated throughout the atmosphere and condensing it, shaping it into a form that they wish to use. The user is able to manipulate eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes. The user has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of eternano, such as a guild or a magic-slanted area. To a sufficiently powerful user of Essence Magic, there is no difference between eternano and magical energy as a source of power. A master will show true expertise in the art of eternano manipulation, to the point where attacks that use elemental magic are pointless against them, as it becomes incredibly easy to dismantle these attacks, given they do not surpass their own reaction time or power, and absorb them unto themselves; most are known to be extremely versatile with this; and a master is also able to suck eternano from inanimate objects via an unknown method. Once a user has mastered Essence Magic, Eternano manipulation functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Archive 'Archive '(古文書 Ākaibu) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by Jade Valhalla through both of her eyes naturally to scan around her reign of vision. In other words, Jade's branch of Archive was created as a communication device to inform other mages far away from there to here vice-versa in oversea and airline. It is basically a separate channel that is connected gateway to a different network of the private server other than Archive alone can do in the public. As a result, this allows Jade being able to send an invitation to mages across the world who want to talk over privately with her in secret of not getting disturbed. Reasonably so, a group chat was organized and set up to help Jade give thorough insight of messages receiving exchanges from one user to another connected to her by Archive who is in the room at present. To add on to that, Jade can choose to kick out any person from her chat room who is disrespectful and their behavior is not maturely appropriate when engaging in a fair conversation. There is nothing has much been know about the usage of this Magic except Jade and Keith, she can proximately measured the time of one's day and night daily within those very eyes of her wherever she go. Jade has such utilities from the optional menu in which allows her to zoom in and out by camera angle when taking pictures and being saved in a folder with all her other digital files kept at. There is more to it than let alone taking pictures because Jade also has the ability to shared his point of view with her viewers by video recording his personal experiences directly from both of her eyes. This will in short become a Archive movie where Jade can replayed her journey from where she begins recording it at that beginning to ending point. If Jade doesn't want to keep some of the digital files from the folder electronically stored in his Archive Magic then she can throw them away in the recycle bin and delete it for good riddance. Similar to Archive, Jade utilized both of her eyes as a homing radar for scanning various collections of databases and obtaining them from both worlds of Earthland and Edolas. The method works for any different types of medias, news, historical accounts, locations, people's background a.k.a "privacy" recently or long ago. This can very likely be possible for someone of Jade's stature when he has the necessary mind, knowledge, and magic like Archive for example to deceitfully hacked into a country's network server without any people detecting her in radar. Doing so, this would allow Jade to deduced from the source of its widespread magical energy shared globally and deceptively traced it right back to the original source that caused it. Not just that, Jade has the option to implement an enormous amount of magical viruses from varying levels and its name to attack a country's operating system like Super Archive until it is fully fallen into her hacked domain. In addition, Jade would further choose whether or not to either shut down their network server completely or else keep it under her control. More so, copying the information and extracting them from other countries means total exposure to espionage into one country to another would lead to cyber warfare. One of the scariest aspects behind Jade's eye is that it will played mind games in trickery with the people's daily lives, probing way into their privacy without their consent of authority. Though Jade isn't the type to do such a thing, she does it necessarily to protect herself and especially her older brother, Keith after he left Fiore without goodbye since she cares about him a lot during his missing absence there. Jade would go so far as to manipulate the information and falsifying it later on. Believing in the evidences they've learned and gained in Archive, it has caused most people to be frankly paranoid about their own protection from the government and country no longer safe. As a result, it create a lot of conspiracy theories about dark things that is closely related to the past, present, and future of their world. There was one time where Jade had demonstrated using this magic was when she did it out of sympathy for Erza in order to saved Jellal's life, destroying the evidences and crime records for his own good to escaped the Magic Council's radar detection. Relationships ??? Quotes ??? Trivia * Permission to use the article, Magic Gem was granted by Leegard. * Permission to use the article, Essence Magic was granted by Perchan. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Legal Mages Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Human Category:Side Character Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage